The Real Wrong Alice
by WantingCoraline2
Summary: Alice Cullen is mystified when she keeps having the same vision about a blue caterpillar and a rabbit. What could this vision mean? Alice will find the answer at Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party! MUCH MUCH better than it sounds, PLEASE R&R!
1. Rabbits in Rose Bushes

**Just an idea that came to me while watching Alice in Wonderland (2010) (LOVE that MOVIE!) Hope you enjoy! :)**

_'She's the wrong Alice!' A small white Rabbit was muttering. Behind him was a blue caterpillar amid swirls_

_of smoke emanating from his small brown pipe. He looked at the rabbit his brow furrowed. _

_'She will be, as she exists.' He said._

Alice Cullen had been seeing the same vision all day-she had, of course, been none of these unfamiliar creatures, so she had been mystified when the caterpillar and the rabbit had found their way into her visions.  
'Something wrong?' Jasper said his hand on her shoulder.  
Alice smiled at him, 'It's this vision, I keep having...' She explained the animals talking about her-well her name, that she had never been one of them and therefore found it impossible that she was seeing this vision as though she was standing in the area.  
'Maybe...it's a movie you'll be seeing...or...?' Jasper trailed off thinking of a reason for the vision.  
'Don't worry, Jas,' Alice said placing a hand on his shoulder, 'I'm sure it's nothing.'  
It was Rosalie and Emmett's 17th engagement party, theme: 18' Hundreds, all the women were dressed in long, frilly dresses and the men in there respective coats. Alice still hadn't managed to grasp the reason for this bizarre theme.

A moment later, all the guests were assembling around the gazebo, Emmett was probably about to propose _again. _Alice felt like she had seen the question, reaction and applause enough to keep her happy (or _un_happy) for ever.

She wondered into the forest hitching up her dress to knee length as to not get it dirty. Suddenly a white rabbit in a waistcoat and muttering about '_Being late.' _scurried out from under a white rose bush. Alice gasped and the rabbit hurredly turned around and saw her standing there, his red eyes widened and her scampered away tucking his pocket watch into his pocket. Alice ran after him at inhuman speed. He suddenly dropped through the earth.  
Alice couldn't stop on time and found herself drop into an enormous whole beneath a knarled tree. Alice felt the air whoosh through her short, spiky hair. Her dress flapped around her ankles, in danger of turning right up. With her incredible eyesight, she missed no part of the long winding whole. Strange, flickering lights lined the walls. Suddenly Alice saw an old bed appear as she fell lower. She bounced off the bed and fell straight through a papery wall. She thudded onto a black and white, checked floor. A golden chandelier was standing straight up...and so was Alice's hair. She fell onto the...floor? with a thud. 

**(A/N Just so you know, the reason there is no capital letter on the 'with' is because the sentance hasn't finished after the ?, I just thought you should know-they used to do that in the older days! :) Thanks.)  
Hope you enjoyed, PLEASE review, I stopped writing because of lack of reviews and I would really like to carry on writing, but I REALLY need a reaction so that I feel, my words have accomplished SOMETHING! Thanks**

**Izzy :) xxx  
**


	2. The Room of Doors

Doors lined the circular room, some covered in curtains and all of them were noticeably locked. I tried yanking them open with my strength but they were completely locked, by magic it seemed. It wasn't a big surprise to me, magic, I was a vampire after all, and we weren't supposed to exist. If vampires exist-so does everything else.  
A deep red curtain was pulled over the wall. Possibly there was another door there! I moved the curtain. There was a tiny door big enough for a rabbit to get through. I tired budging it but it stayed sealed. Sighing I turned around examining the room.

Suddenly noticing a table, that I was almost positive had not been there, I rushed over to it. A bottle of electric blue liquid was placed on the table next to a rusty key. Around the bottle's neck was a tag saying, _'Drink Me'_, Alice inwardly sighed, she knew this wouldn't taste good. Nevertheless she grabbed the bottle and downed half of its contents. It was quite strange actually, sweet and sour at the same time and delicious but leaving a disgusting after taste.

Suddenly the room was growing bigger and the floor was getting closer. Alice's clothes were getting enormous, so big in fact that she was presumably disappearing inside them. So she had shrunk, perfect it was exactly what she needed.

'I fall down a hole and land up in this freaky place, away from Jasper and everyone I know.' Alice said aloud. To add to her misery, voices were whispering in some corner. Alice rolled her eyes and and tore apart some material for some piece of clothing, then walked towards the door._And _she had forgotten the key. She ran back to the table and tried jumping up. It was too high up. Alice looked around another small table had appeared. This time there was a small cake with '_Eat Me'_, on a small card in front of it. She grabbed it and put it in her mouth. Suddenly the ceiling was getting closer. Alice's dress was getting tight. She bent down and grabbed the tiny key then downed the rest of the blue liquid. And again the ground go closer and her makeshift clothes were getting more comfortable.  
She ran towards the tiny door, key clutched in her hand.


End file.
